Falsedad
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [AU] Loki se ha vuelto un maestro en el arte de mentir… ADV: bullying, violencia intrafamiliar.


**Falsedad**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Thor_ pertenecen a **Kenneth Branagh, Kevin Feige, Ashley Edward Miller, Zack Stentz, Don Payne, Estudios Marvel** y **Paramount Pictures** y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

 **[AU]** Loki se ha vuelto un maestro en el arte de mentir… **ADV: bullying, violencia intrafamiliar.**

* * *

Se cubrió el rostro con el cabello al entrar a la casa, aunque su madre no lo notó; la mujer, de piel pálida y largo cabello negro, le dio las buenas tardes desde la cocina y le preguntó si querría comer pronto. Loki respondió entre dientes y se apresuró a subir a su habitación, en donde puso el seguro a la puerta y arrojó su mochila a un rincón.

Un gemido estrangulado salió entre sus labios. Se acuclilló en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza como los brazos como alguien que se prepara para recibir una patada en el cráneo, y fingió gritar, con la boca muy abierta y los ojos cerrados.

La cara le punzaba, le dolían los dientes y no tenía idea de qué pretexto usar ésta vez para enmascarar delante de su familia los golpes, que se estaban volviendo cada vez más frecuentes.

Finalizó su pequeña explosión de emociones y se levantó. Cruzó el suelo de madera de su recámara con un par de zancadas y se paró delante del espejo circular pegado a la pared sobre su cajonera. Dios, la mitad de su cara estaba de color rojo y morado, salpicada con pequeños brotes de sangre. Tenía el párpado hinchado y de color violeta y el labio inferior roto. Dios, dios, dios, su padre lo iba a matar. Y posiblemente sus hermanos mayores se sumarían a la tarea.

Por ser débil e inútil. Por no saber defenderse sólo.

Demonios.

Palpó la piel herida con las yemas de los dedos y de inmediato sintió un aguijonazo de dolor.

Estaba… tan cansado de todo eso.

* * *

Levantó la cara cuando Býleistr le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa y se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando, incluso su padre, que tenía el ceño fruncido y no había tocado su comida en un buen rato. Loki respiró profundo y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir…

Nál, que también pareció darse cuenta de la tensión que rondaba la mesa y el motivo, bajó su tenedor y fijó el destello de sus ojos claros en los de su hijo, que la miró de vuelta casi suplicando.

—¿Qué te ocurrió en el rostro, Loki? —inquirió la mujer.

Loki se tragó el nudo de tensión atorado en su garganta y se distrajo picoteando la papa asada en su plato con el tenedor.

—Me golpearon con el balón en clase de deportes mientras jugábamos baloncesto —la mentira salió entre sus labios de manera convincente. Imaginó el panorama que planteaban sus palabras y supo, por las risas de sus hermanos, que resultaba ridículo, pero su madre pareció tragárselo—. No es nada.

Laufey, a su lado, rió, despectivo.

—Esas parecen marcas de nudillos —dijo, masticando las palabras como si fueran de vidrio. El corazón de Loki cayó al suelo—. ¿Tal vez estás mintiendo y la verdad es que te dieron una paliza en la escuela por no saber defenderte como un hombre, princesita?

—¡Laufey! —exclamó Nál. Laufey la fulminó con la mirada.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y Loki, pálido como el amanecer de un día nublado, se levantó lentamente para ir a atender. Una excusa, nada más. En realidad, no le interesaba quién estaba detrás de la puerta, sólo quería enterrarse bajo las mantas de su cama y morirse.

Morirse y no tener que escuchar más las risas de sus hermanos y la pelea a murmullos de sus padres.

La puerta fue golpeada nuevamente cuando caminó al lado de ella y, por inercia, estiró la mano para girar la perilla y abrirla. Sorprendido, se encontró con un agitado Thor, que tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y respiraba por la boca.

—¡Lo-ki! —Exclamó el adolescente rubio de manera entrecortada, observándolo con preocupación; Loki se sintió desnudo al darse cuenta de que los ojos azules del recién llegado estaban fijos en el moretón—. Mierda. Sif me dijo lo que te hicieron esos imbéciles, pero no se me ocurrió que sería tan grave.

Loki palideció.

—No es na…

—¡No digas que no es nada, Loki! —protestó Thor, que estaba respirando mejor. Se acercó al chico de cabello negro y lo abrazó. Loki sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho al recordar la manera en la que su padre lo había llamado "princesita": ¿qué más le diría si lo veía abrazando a Thor Odinson?—. ¡Esto no volverá a ocurrir, te lo juro! ¡No me despegaré de ti ni un solo momento, ¿me oyes?! ¡Le arrancaré la cabeza a cualquier estúpido que se atreva a tocarte!

Loki sonrió.

Se apartó de Thor para verlo a los ojos y acunar sus mejillas con sus manos blancas y temblorosas. Lo besó en los labios; corto, rápido.

—Thor, _estoy bien_ —mintió.


End file.
